Realistic Dream
by You are a PIRATE
Summary: Sakura was a simple, normal, little girl...Until she falls asleep. She found has two bloodlines and she refuses to sleep because of her father's bloodline.[NejiSaku] slight SasuSaku and ItaSaku plz review! or i'll cry :starts tearing up:


**Sakura: 5 years old**

* * *

"Sakura! Time for bed!" my mom yelled. "Hai, kaa-san!" I got ready fast. The reason was because tomarrow was my first day at the academy. It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

**Sakura's Dream**

A mysteruious fog had settled all around the land and the darkness swallowed up even the faintest of lights. I looked around, hoping to find a sign of life. Then, I spotted a woman waving at me. Relieved to find someone, I ran to her, only to see her fall down, drowning in a pool of her own blood. Tears started to brim my eyes. I held them in, and ran. I thought I was going somewhere, but it felt like I was going in circles. I stopped and looked around me. There was a circle of people, men women and children, all waving at me. I dropped to my knees. "No!" I screamed, holding my head, thinking that would keep me from going insane. Then, a man with a long sword came. "You want it to stop?" I looked at him. "Because I can make this all go away." Then he disappeared. Next thing I knew, all of the people around me, dead, they were all dead.

The thought of losing so much made me angry and I swore revenge. I ran around, looking for the man that killed everyone. I looked left. Then right. Then something grabbed hold of my ankles and pulled me down. It felt like someone was dragging me to the center of the earth. I tried to see who, or what, was pulling me down. But the force was holding my head down. Later, I was able to see the devil mouthing the word 'welcome'. I froze for a few seconds. Then I calmed down and tried to kick off the hand, but the grip was too tight. Miraculously, a tree root got caught in between my ankle and his hand. I twisted it a little bit, and the grip loosened a little. I took this chance and slipped my ankle out. 'That was a close one' I thought. Then I started to climb up the narrow tunnel that my body had made. When I surfaced, I saw my parents. Both standing at the balcany for my room. Then, the same person that killed everyone came up behind them. "Mom! Dad! Look out!" I tried to say, but nothing but air came out. It seemed as though everything was happening in slow motion. Then, all of a sudden, my parents fell off the balcany. Blood was slattered all over the window. The man cleaned up his sword on my curtain. Then he said, "I'll come for you later."

* * *

****

I woke up screaming. I thought it was a dream, that is, until I saw the blood on the window. I thought it was a trick of the mind so I went to see my parents. The beds were empty. I was frantic. So I ran out the door, not caring if I was in my nightgown. When I was near the balcany to my room, I saw two figures laying on top of each other. I cautiously moved closser. The two people were a man and a woman. The man, white hair, and the woman, red hair. I opened one of the persons eye, and they had green eyes like mine. I thought they were just some people, until I saw the Haruno symbol on the back. Then I snapped. I screamed bloody murder and ran to the person that lives closest to the Haruno clan. The Uchiha clan.

I was running so much I tripped over my own two feet at times. My pink hair stuck to my face from the tears. The next time I fell I struggled to get up. Lucky for me, I fell in front of a house. A very big one at that. It took all the energy I had just to knock on the door loud enough for someone to wake up and answer it. But, before someone was able to open the door, I passed out. The last thing I heard was someone screaming for kaa-san to come quickly.

Hours later, I woke up. I thought everything that happened was a dream. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. When my vision was clear, I noticed that this wasn't my room. AND THESE WEREN'T MY CLOTHES!!! I freaked out and I ran out of the room. I didn't care were I was going, though maybe I should've. If I did, I wouldn't have fallen down the stairs. "Oh my gosh! Are you alright?!" a concerned female voice asked. I opened my eyes. "H-hai." I got up. "Um...Who are you?" I asked as politly as I could. The woman chuckled. "I'll tell who I am, only if you tell me who you are first." My head fell. 'How did I know?' "My name is Haruno Sakura." I said. The woman opened her mouth to say something but was interupted by a five year old boy and a ten year old.

"Kaa-san! Itachi stole my journal!" the five year old complained. "Yeah, but Sasuke stole my weapons!" The woman sighed. "Ok, Sasuke, give Itachi back his weapons and Itachi give Sasuke back his journal." The boys did as the were told. Then the boy, I guess is named Sasuke, looked at me and then turned to his mother and asked, "Who is she?". The woman grabbed me and gave me a bear hug. "This is Haruno Sakura. She passed out at our door. Sasuke found her." Sasuke had a shocked face on for a little bit. "Uh kaa-san...I think your killing Sakura-chan." Then she looked down to see my face. Which was turning from red to blue to purple. Finally she let go of me. Then there was a knock at the door. The woman answered it. It was an ANBU black op. My dad was one, but retired to take care of me. "Uchiha Mikoto?" he asked. The woman nodded. So her name was Mikoto. "I hear you are taking custody of Haruno Sakura." Again she nodded. "You, Sakura, and your children are to come a t the Hokage's office." Mikoto nodded once more and turned to her kids. "Sasuke, you gonna come with to see the Hokage. Itachi, you are to carry Sakura to the Hokage's office. Understand?" Both boys nodded. Sasuke ran to Mikoto and Itachi walked up to me. "Sakura, hop on my back." I nodded and he turned around so I could climb on.

On the way there, Itachi seemed to ask questions left and right.

"Did you know that the Harunos were the third strongest clan in Konoha?"

"Hai."

"What's your bloodline?"

"I can read minds."

"Really?!" this time he blushed.

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I can control the elements."

"What can you control now?"

"Fire, water, wind, earth and lightning."

"..."

"What?"

"THOSE ARE ALL OF THE ELEMENTS!!!"

"And your point is..."

"You're a clan genius."

Then it was silent for a while. "Hey Sakura..." I looked at him. "Yes?" he was blushing. I knew it has something to do with me. "Are you going to be a fangirl to Sasuke and I?" I started laughing. "I don't HAHA go by looks. If your good to people and don't treat them like dirt, then I'll like you just fine." Then I kissed him on the cheek. He dropped me, ignoring my yelp of pain. Then he picked me up and kissed me. My first kiss was gone by a ten year old. Though kisses don't really count until your thirteen. So I'm safe. For now.

Later on, We were passing through the Haruno section in Konoha. We caught up to Mikoto and Sasuke, but they weren't moving. I started to panic. I jumped off of Itachi to see if they were still alive. Relief struck me cause the were still alive. They just had surprised faces. I never saw what the Haruno clan looked like last night, because it was dark. But now...it was so bad I wanted to turn away. But instead, I ran to my parents. Everyone snapped out of their trace to catch up to me. Later, they found me. I was on my knees crying. I really wanted this all to be a dream. But I knew that I had another bloodline, this one on my fathers side. Whenever I have a dream at night, it always. Comes. True. From this day forward, I vow never to sleep again.

**There, the first 2 chapters for this story. Review and tell me what you think. Oh, and Sakura's dream was a creative writing assignment for english class.**


End file.
